A Slave is Still Just That
by susi-sisu
Summary: In a world where demons are slaves, Governor Higurashi rules the city and keeps demons powerless. However, what happens when his daughter doesn't conform to his ideas, and lands herself with a slave named . . . Inuyasha?
1. Runaway

**A Slave is Still Just That—a Slave**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha in any way, shape, or form. Even so, I am still _so_ much better than Akita Inu. (That'd be me—I'm writing my little sissy's summary and disclaimer so please don't give her nasty reviews)

Chapter 1: Runaway

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They came to a dead stop. "Where'd he go?" one puzzled guard asked his shorter counterpart. 

"Dunno," the similarly dressed man replied. 

 "We better find him, or mistress will make us take his place."

 "But we're not youkai," the taller guard protested with a faint note of worry in his voice.

 "She has her ways. What she says goes." The two guards nodded to each other and hurried on. A tall boy with long matted silver hair walked out from behind a dumpster in an alley, a smirk creeping onto his face, displaying his abnormally long canines.

 Amber eyes flashed and the pointed, white ears on top of his head flicked in barely concealed arrogance. 

"So, still looking for me Kikyo?"

~*~

"Kagome-chan? Kagome-chan, wake up!" Kagome slowly opened her eyes and groaned.

 "Five more minutes Sango," Kagome muttered, flipping onto her stomach and burying her head under the pillows.

 "Kagome-chan! Master Higurashi-sama told me to wake you up!" Kagome instantly sat up and stared at Sango blearily

 "Father's home?!"

 "Yes, but-"

Sango was unable to finish her sentence because Kagome dashed out the door leaving the baffled servant behind.

 "He's only staying for a quick breakfast," Sango finished, crest-fallen. She swelled with pity for Kagome. With a sigh she started to make her mistress's bed.

Kagome entered the dining room to find her father hurriedly drinking coffee. "Father!"  She ran up and gave him a hug.

 "Kagome, my sweet! How are you?" He asked.

She could tell his mind was not on her, but on something else. She ignored this and responded, "I'm fine how are-"

He cut her off hurriedly. "Very good dear; I must be off." With that he hurried to his room. 

"…you," she finished unhappily. Shaking her head, she followed him up to his room. It was time to have a talk with her father. He was always away on business.

Kagome climbed up five of the six floors of her father's mansion before getting to his room. Her father had been a good, law-abiding merchant, or so her mother had said before she passed away. But now he was a thief, a con artist, and slave trader, and he still managed to win the majority of votes in the election for governor. 

As Kagome got to his door, his phone rang. She listened as he answered,  "Governor Higurashi speaking. Hello dearest! Yes I'll remember dinner. Of course I always have time for you! Veronica and I? Oh we're through. The girl doesn't even know you exist. Yes I have. Hojo. Love you too." He never heard Kagome running outside or her tears; she had no idea where she was going, but at that point it didn't really matter.

~*~

_Running is getting riskier, _Inuyasha thought to himself. He was wearing a black wig and baseball cap to hide his hair color and ears. He kept his eyes half closed to block out some of the amber color in them, and his hands were kept in the sleeves of his red haori to hide the claws. He tried to act inconspicuous in the crowd of humans as he casually turned in to the alley between the barbershop and the tattoo parlor.

Hope Koga got away ok. There were more guards then I expected. Kikyo must have tripled the number since the last time I escaped. Suddenly a man in a long coat and tied up hair walked down the alley towards Inuyasha. 

"Good to see you made it Koga."

"Same to you Inuyasha. More guards than you said there were."

"Kikyo must have been suspicious."

"So what's the plan Inuyasha?"

"Dunno. But we've got to avoid getting caught for one. Ever since the goddamn governor made the law about youkai slaves, all the cities, towns and villages are swarming with hunters. What can we do?"

"How about accepting yourself as a slave?" a feminine voice said behind Inuyasha. He turned around only to see Kikyo.

"Good job Koga."

Inuyasha turned to face Koga, who had a smug look on his face.

"Sorry Inuyasha. Freedom is priceless."

"Bastard!" Inuyasha lunged at Koga, but the guards already had their tranquilizers ready. Three darts and Inuyasha lost consciousness.

"Guards, gather up Inuyasha and put him in the truck." the guards nodded and did as they were told. Kikyo turned to leave, but Koga shouted to her.

"Kikyo! What about our deal!?"

"Oh yes" Kikyo spun around, pulling out a pistol as she did. Three bullets and Koga was dead, a look of surprised shock still on his face.

"That's the freest you youkai will ever be," she said calmly. "Load Koga's body too." The guards nodded, and soon they were headed back to the slave trading headquarters, where Kikyo would decide what to do with Inuyasha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sisu: Hope you liked it! Please review (no flames please.) I like reviews. By the way, Miroku and Shippo will be introduced in the next chapter. The pairings are Inu/Kag Mir/San

Akita Inu: Hi! I'm susisisu's proof-reader (I think the term is beta-reader) Akita Inu. I go through susi's work and make sure that she doesn't use the term 'said' too many times. Bwa ha ha ha ha. Susi's under the curse of having an overly nosy older sister (me) who likes English class. Poor her. BWA HA HA HA HA!

Sisu: Please ignore my insane older sister. We're sending her the insane asylum tomorrow. Do you feel my pain, younger siblings? Oh well.


	2. The Slave Market

**A Slave is Still Just That—a Slave**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. I do own most of the graphic novels, but my older sister has them in her locker at school. AKITA INU!

Akita: Uh oh. She's getting out the perfume . . .

Chapter two: The Slave Market

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "Where did Kagome-chan go?"

"I thought she was with you"

"No, she went down to breakfast with master Higurashi and I haven't seen her since."

"Maybe she found herself a boyfriend and has been out all night having-"

"Pervert!" Sango hit Miroku over the head with the frying pan she was cleaning, instantly knocking him out cold. __

_Kagome is probably ok, but I'll look for her nonetheless. Some people hate the slave law, and since she's the governor's daughter…. _Sango ended her thoughts before she got too worried and left the mansion to find Kagome.

~*~

Kagome was in a part of town she didn't recognize. She had been thinking about her father the whole time she was running and didn't pay attention to where she was going. She found herself standing outside of what looked like a boxing ring. An announcer stepped up into it.

~*~

Inuyasha couldn't believe his rotten luck. Here he was chained to other slaves in a truck ready to be auctioned. Kikyo had decided he should be gotten rid of in a hurry. An auction was perfect. That way he could never be returned.

"Unload them." A harsh voice grumbled and Inuyasha stepped in to the sun.

~*~

Kagome watched as several youkai walked out of a van chained together. There were five of them, one of which was a little boy. He looked terrified, and he clung to his father's arm crying. The boy's father showed no emotion in his face, but his eyes showed pain. Kagome knew what would probably happen to the little boy and his father, and she hated it.

"Let the auction begin!" the announcer shouted and the crowd cheered. The boy's father was ripped away from the boy and pushed in to the ring.

"Poppa!" the boy shouted tears running down his face. He was pushed backwards in to the hanyou behind him. Kagome's heart wrenched.

~*~

The little boy in front of Inuyasha was pushed in to him. Inuyasha looked down at him. The boy brought back memories of his own past. Pushing his past away, Inuyasha growled.

"Stop crying whelp. It won't help anything."

Shippo couldn't help but cry, but he turned back to his father.

"Fudo is sold for 2000 dollars! (A.N. sorry! I don't know yen! And I had to choose a name for Shippo's dad or I'd have to call him Shippo's dad all the time) 

"The next is a pair of brothers. Bid starts at 2000 dollars."

"2500!"

"4000!"

"5500!"

"5500 going once, twice, sold! For 5500 dollars!"

"Now there is to be a fight between Fudo, and the thunder brothers!" The crowd started to cheer and chant.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Kagome watched in horror as they pushed the fox youkai back in to the ring.

"Begin!" the announcer shouted and struck a bell. Instantly two wheels took Hiten up in to the air, and a black cloud rose with Manten in the middle. Shippo watched in horror as Hiten lunged at Fudo. Fudo shouted,

"Divide and conquer!" Fudo after Fudo appeared and Hiten kept striking at them but none of them were real. Manten however was watching carefully not attacking. A glimmer of motion caught his eye. He readied his lightning attack and fired. Fudo was surprised and cried,

"Foxfire!" But he was too late. The attack enveloped Fudo. He fell dead to the ground.

"NOOOO! POPPA!" Shippo ran to his father but was pulled back. "Poppa!" Shippo began to cry harder. Kagome looked at Fudo's body. The foxfire had protected his pelt, but not his life. Hiten walked over to Fudo's body and skinned him in front of Shippo's eyes.

"Bastard!" Shippo lunged for Hiten, but Hiten easily swatted the kit away.

"What's the matter whelp, Daddy not here to save you?" Angry tears ran down Shippo's face, but he stayed silent.

"Bid for the fox kit starts at 500 dollars!"

"5000!"

Every one stared at Kagome.

"And he gets his father's pelt back!" Kagome added as an afterthought. The announcer blinked in surprise, but shouted,

"Sold to the governor's daughter for 5000!" all of the youkai bristled.

"The governor's daughter?" Hiten asked emotionlessly. Kagome nodded. Hiten lunged at Kagome with fury in his eyes closely followed by Manten. Kagome fell back and braced herself for the attack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it! Please review. Do you think things are happening too fast? Kirara is in the next chappie! Oh, and announcer person recognized Kagome (She _is_ really well known). That's how he knew that she was the governor's daughter.

Sisu: Let's hope Akita won't write anything to scare away readers (I know you guys are out there somewhere) I have a serious problem with rushing stories (In my opinion) so whenever I'm rushing the plot along please tell me. (Kinda like having a big green thing stuck between your teeth and nobody telling you)

Akita: Scaring readers? Who says I scare readers? Okay, so there was that one incident with the cucumber and the weasel, but that was only once . . .


End file.
